Hitman
by yaoifan124
Summary: What happens when a young Hitman is bound to Pandora's Necklace? Whoever he stole it from wants it back, but how to get it off? Journey with him as he is kidnapped and... falling in love? ZoLu. Luffy's POV. Violence/Cursing/LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello, hello! It is me in the flesh!**

**Franky: Where have you been?**

**Well, my computer had to be reset and deleted everything so i have to continue things and retype stories... its soooo depressing.**

**Robin: Poor Writer-san...**

**Thanks guys, but I think I should launch this story. It's knew so please keep an open mind, i am still trying to get back into the swing of things! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>A calm mission was an understatement. These guys were serious about protecting that guy. Every corner I turned was a different guy in a suit and a pair of sunglasses. Not to mention they always had a gun on them. Avoiding bullets always got tiring.<p>

_Ching!_

I quickly ducked as bullets were hitting metal poles in the basement of the building. I knew it wasn't the best place to hide, but I had no choice really. With a quick step to the left behind cargo boxes, the men ran past. My breath hitched lightly as I grasped my side wound. This could turn bad if I didn't get out quick. I jumped on top of the cargo boxes and moved into an open vent to make my way through the ducts. With my stealth, I made it through with no trouble and made it safely on the ground outside. I glanced around from behind a bush. There was only a few men outside in the yard, but that meant nothing; there could be some more around the corners.

My next move was important. I had to make it to the forest line without getting caught or at least try not to get caught. Making my move was now; all the guards had walked to an area where my route was a blind spot. I had a good minute or two to make it. I took my chance and went around the bush to not make a noise and ran to the line. It was like the finish line of a race, except it was a life or death situation. I heard a shot go off and I cursed under my breath as I tumbled into the forest. I heard them shouting to my location and I ran for it.

Breathing was getting harder as I knew I had bled a bit too much. I slid to a tree and swung myself up it as I planted safely in a high branch with leaves around me. I heard the men run past with shouts of me still running. It was good to know that I still can move well with a wound. I grabbed my shirt and lifted it to reveal the glistening blood that slowly went down my hip to my pants and soaking them slowly. I reached into my pocket to grab a roll of what I needed. I started to wrap my abdomen very carefully and felt my throat want to give way to a whine.

I couldn't make a noise as I knew they had their very own hitman that could take me out right now. I pulled my beanie a bit down as it was moving up. I tied the bandage so it wouldn't move and pulled my shirt down. It was time to move again.

With quiet movements, I scaled down the tree and looked around. It was quiet and so I moved in a different direction to the road.

"Well, well… looks like I have found you." I held my breath as I slightly glanced to my side as I saw a broad figure with sharp eyes gleaming.

"Shit." I spoke in a hushed whisper before sprinting in the direction I needed to go.

"You can't get too far away from me." The man spoke out in a normal tone as he was catching up to my speed. This was actually slower than my normal speed. I was slowed down by my wound. "How does that wound on your side feel?" I slightly gasped at how he knew. "That bandage won't work for long, blood will seep through." He told me as he was getting closer.

I kept quiet and soon zoned out my wound and picked up speed. I was getting closer so I had to get rid of him. I took a sharp turn and jumped over a fallen log as I landed wrong. I let a yelp out and lightly stumbled.

"I got you!" I felt my arm grabbed as I was shoved into the dirt. I let out a small whine as he landed hard onto my side. "Let's see here." He mumbled before he was shoved off with a curse.

"Let's go, idiot!" I felt myself dragged onto my feet and was being pulled.

"Ah! I was okay!" I tried to say but he just squeezed my arm tighter. We emerged from the forest and jumped into a van with someone closing it quickly. I groaned as I was lying on my back.

"You alright there, Luffy?" I looked up at the man speaking and began to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Usopp. I can't believe you just did that! It was awesome!" I told him and sat up before groaning from my side.

"Calm down! You're going to open your wound again."

"Usopp, I'm pretty sure it's still open from when I got shot."

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>A week has gone by since my last mission. I'm still in the recovering stage and just working on hacking missions, along with my 'normal' job. I work at the flower shop downtown on Ocean Avenue. It is something to cover-up that I am actually a professional Hitman. Speaking of work, it started in an hour, I better get going.<p>

Before leaving I had to shut off my computer and lock my secret room. It would be dangerous if someone got into it. I grabbed my light jacket as it was a cloudy day with the temperature at a good Fifty Degrees. Not too cold since it was early spring. With one last check on my kitchen, to make sure I didn't leave anything on, I was off. I left my apartment room with a light smile as I passed a good neighbor of mine.

"Hey, Jim."

"Hey, Luffy." That was usually all that is said between us besides if he needs help with his computer or I need him to fix a broken cup or something. He is good with ceramics, hence why he works at a ceramic shop.

Ah, Fuchsia City! Such a beautiful city it was! The sidewalks were clean, except the occasional gum stuck on it that didn't stick to you anymore. Skyscrapers were everywhere, along with other medium or small shops. A school was only a good ten feet from a local housing area, convenient. Not to mention the great restraints around here, my favorite was Baratie. My favorite chef also works there.

Anyway, here it was. Great Bouquets was the name of this wonderful shop. I was working part time as it is a really great place. Old man Donnie owned it and appreciated my work. I entered the door as I saw some people viewing the flowers.

"Ah! Luffy! You are finally here!" Donnie said out loud and had a grin on his face. "Great timing you have! I got a doctor's appointment in thirty minutes so you will be working alone for probably the next hour or two, depending on how long it takes."

"That's no problem at all." I told him and headed towards the back room to sign my name and time before putting on my apron. At the same time, the old man was taking his off and signed out. He calls it equal working times if he signs in and out, too. He's the boss so I don't care, though it is pretty nice.

"Glad to have you on the team. See you later, Luffy." He told me and left through the open doors of the shop.

A good hour went by and business was good, but now it was lunch, so everyone was eating so it was empty at the moment.

"Hmmm." I heard the hum of a deep voice and saw a patch of green hair over by the lilacs. I walked around the counter and walked over to the man.

"May I help you?" I asked him with hands clasped behind me and a smile.

"Um, yeah…" He gazed to me and his piercing green eyes caught my chocolate brown ones. The sharpness made me feel like I had seen something similar, plus the broad body. "I need to buy a woman a gift for her birthday, even though I don't like her." The voice was familiar as well. "Can you help?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Of course, I'm sorry I have a habit of spacing out." I did a slight giggle and looked to him. "Do you know her favorite flower?" He shook his head. "Well, what is her personality?"

"Sadistic, cruel, and mysterious." I found myself giggling before clearing my throat as he had an odd look on his face.

"Sorry, I know someone similar to that." I walked over to the roses as I saw the bright colors. "I think I know what could help." I picked up a bouquet of bright peaches and blues of flowers. "This should do it."

"Bright, odd colors?"

"Kind of make the woman feel more acknowledged in a cool and more trusting way. Kind of make them feel like they are in power." I told him and handed it to him so he could examine them. "Plus you could get a lavender rose, makes a woman feel like she is still young and… what do they say? Fresh?" He began to chuckle before nodding.

"I will take lavender, as well. She is slightly older, but not by much." I picked one and added to his others.

"Is that all?"

"I believe so." I walked towards the counter and on the shelf I got a small vase. "Are you okay?" I heard him ask and turned to him with a vase.

"Huh?"

"There is some blood on your shirt." I looked down to see my side had some blood. I accidently dropped the vase in a scare.

"Shit." I grumbled and grabbed another one. "I am sorry, I got injured and it's still healing." I set the vase on the counter for him and pulled the apron a bit away to see the fresh blood soaking into my light blue shirt.

"Do you need help?" He asked me with a face of recognition.

"Not really… I don't think so anyway." I went to the backroom and the man followed. I took off the apron and lifted my shirt as I gazed at the bandage. I must have opened it back up somehow, even after a week!

"Where is the bandages, I can help."

"Bathroom." I told him without a thought and stripped my shirt off, showing my scarred body and a bruise or two. I heard him step in and I looked to him as he gazed at me.

"Your side is wounded." He stated as he walked over to me with the First Aid Kit. I began to undress my wound and saw the bullet wound had defiantly opened back up.

"Damn it." I muttered and put the old bandage on the floor. A cold towel was set to my side and then a grip. "Ah!" Then I was shoved to the wall with a rough hand over my mouth.

"You are too trusting. To think you work at a flower shop as a cover-up." My eyes widened and I tried to push with one hand as the other reached back into my pocket to grab my pocketknife. I flicked it out and tried to stab the man, but he diverted me by gripping my wound and letting go of my mouth to grab my wrist. I looked to him with a glare and he did as well.

"Hello? Anyone here?" The voice was familiar and this was my chance.

"Us-ngh!" The pocketknife was diverted to my neck and he let it lightly touch my neck.

"Shush." I shut my eyes as my wound was killing me.

"Luffy?" Usopp asked out as he must have been looking for me before his shoes were getting closer. I watched the doorway as I saw a shoe moved into view. "Luf-?"

"Run, Usopp!" I shouted as he glanced right into the room.

"Shit!" He shouted up before pulling out his gun and aimed it towards the man.

"Ah!" I shouted up as the man drove his thumb harder against it. "Just go, Usopp! Just go!" I shouted before he listened and ran out while putting his gun away.

"I will get him later. You are mine." I looked at the green eyes that gleamed and I hitched a whine as he wasn't being nice at all to my side. Then, he just let go in all, with my pocketknife in hand. I saw him pull out his phone as he began to dial.

With quick feet I got up and sprinted for the door as I went to the main room, only to feel a knife embed into my leg. I held in the shout as I headed for the side door that could lead to my escape. I grabbed it and pulled on it before feeling a bullet shoot through my back. I slipped through the door and ran down the alley before making a right and then left towards a bar I know very well. I slipped through the backdoor and ran down the hall to a secret room that my boss is usually at. The door was open and they saw me running towards them.

"Luffy!" They both shouted before I felt another bullet hit my leg. I fell to the ground and felt a boot soon step on my back.

"Ahha!" I screamed up as the pressure was too much.

"Get off of him." Guns were faced at the man on top of me. I felt something hard and cold rest against the back of my neck.

"Make me." The deep voice resounded through the hall along with silence.

"Shit." I heard my boss hiss. His muscles rippled lightly as he wanted to shot the guy, but not want me to get hurt. The wave that was usually on the top of his head was sagging low. Franky had never really been stressed out, but these were stressful times.

"I will make a deal." The man stated out loud. "You return what you stole and I won't hurt your poor Luffy."

"Don't do it!" I shouted and felt the boot sink in deeper to my back making me whine.

"If we don't?" Franky asked out and the man was silent for a minute.

"Then I am taking a prize back with me." He stated and I felt sweat lightly begin to roll down my face.

"Usopp, go get-"

"Don't do it, Boss!"

"I got to Luffy." He told me before turning to Usopp. "Where is it?"

"Ask Luffy." Usopp stated and I felt all eyes on me.

"It wouldn't come off!" I told Franky and Usopp.

"Well, I found my objective." The man pulled away and picked me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Ngh! Let go of me!" I kicked the man in between the legs and he let go with a grunt. I stumbled towards my friends. Usopp caught a hold of me before I turned to look and see the man gone.

"I will be back." I shuddered and began feeling weak.

"Luffy, stay with me!" Usopp told me as he had to hold me up as I began to slack and then finally everything went dark to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Here it is! I am so glad I am starting to get back on track!**

**Franky: Supa! Kira-sis! It's great to have you back!**

**Robin: What do you have cooked for us today?**

**Just a bit of solving, confusion, and a bit of random teamwork!**

**Franky: Can't wait!**

**Robin: Everyone enjoy and review! **

**FraKi: SUPA!**

* * *

><p>"You are going to stay here for awhile; only for your safety and to see if we can get the necklace off." Franky told me as we were at his house. "Plus, I have to give you a lecture!"<p>

"Franky! Come on! It was a little mistake to reveal my wound. What if I was in dire need and it was actually a person wanting to help me?"

"Then call one of us."

"It was a last minute thought!" I tried telling him, but he seemed bent on getting his way with it.

"Just be more careful next time."

"I hope there isn't another next time!" We looked to the door to see the woman I was comparing with at the flower shop.

"Nami-san." I whispered out as she had a look of anger.

"Getting into trouble again I see. Now let's see Pandora's Necklace." She said out and tucked her red hair behind an ear and came towards me. I pulled the necklace out and it showed a type of lock. "What do you mean it won't come off?" She asked like it was easy to get off. She tried to pull it off my head, but it was futile as it stopped under my chin. "What the-?" She asked out before looking to Franky. "Go to Usopp's and get that book I need."

"Yes, ma'am!" Franky stated before hurrying out the door. I was left with Nami as she soon let her hazel brown eyes turn to a bit of sorrow.

"You know you had us all worried sick, right?" She asked me and I felt my head go down.

"I'm sorry, Nami-san. I didn't expect this to happen." My voice was low as I couldn't understand why this was happening. It almost didn't make sense. I know I stole it, but that guy was just so bent on killing me, until he found out that I had it.

Wait… Wouldn't he have seen it before? When I took off my shirt, he should have seen it. Why didn't he see it? That is the mystery. Maybe he can't see it? I don't know why though, it was in clear view and it slipped my mind. Maybe I hid it on purpose? Or maybe it was hiding from him? I wasn't quite sure, but I need to find out why. Just why didn't he see it?

"Luffy?" I snapped out of my dream world and gazed to Nami.

"Yes, Nami?" I asked her as she gave me a worried look.

"Nothing. Now where is Franky?" She asked and the door slammed open and he appeared.

"Got the book, here you are!" Nami was handed the book and she opened it to a certain page.

"Necklace… Ah ha!" She stated out with some victory. "It says here that the necklace can only be removed by the one who holds the key."

"Who has the key?" Franky asked out and I looked to her with hope.

"I have no clue. It's one of those scenarios that you don't know who has either. The Nico Family probably has it. Since we couldn't get their leader, they probably think we will try again, but the higher ups know what we want now that we have the necklace." She stated and was still scanning the pages.

"Do I need to go retrieve it?" I asked her and she gave me a look before returning to her book.

"That's what they want Luffy." She told me and raised her eyebrows. "It also says that the one who holds the key cannot see the necklace and vice versa. Then how are you suppose to get it-?"

"He has it!" I stated and got off the bed with a slight groan.

"Luffy! Sit down and what do you mean?" I was asked out by both of them and looked to them.

"The green haired man! He has it! He would have already known I had the necklace when I took my shirt off. You saw it, right Franky?" I asked out and was lightly panting as I felt panicked slightly.

"Now that you mention it; I thought it was a regular necklace and Usopp said you had it. That's when I realized you were actually wearing it. He was wearing earrings, three of them in his ear." He started out as a thought process.

"I didn't see those." I told them and they both looked at me.

"This is bad." Nami stated and began shaking her head. "He is the only one who can get the necklace off. What cell in your mind told you to put it on?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't remember putting it around my neck. Maybe I did it so I wouldn't lose it." Was the only response I could give her. Anything else crossing my mind wouldn't let it fly by with the circumstance. "Anyways, I'm going to have to get him to unlock it."

"How?" Nami asked me with an open mind to suggestions.

"I'm going to have to find him; which means I just stand out in the open." My suggestion gave each a look on their face that was a hell no. "Look, this is the only way I can get it off. My only choice is to try to get his earrings off, blind-sided." I told them and they each had a look of how it may be the only way.

"Alright, but first get some rest." Franky told me and I nodded before lying down again.

It was a good week and a half before my wounds were okay for me to meet the green haired man again. I went home, only to find it in the same situation as before; which really surprised me. I walked in and took off my jacket as I let it rest on my couch before sitting on it and turning on my TV. After flipping the channels for a good ten minutes, I gave up and wanted a snack. With really no good food, I took out a box of Cheez-It; White Cheddar.

Knock-knock-knock.

I had filled my mouth full of the little squares and made my way to the door with a swallow. "Coming." I stated and opened the door to see my neighbor Jim. "Hey, Jim."

"Hey, Luffy. Sorry about this." The look on his face gave it away and I sighed out as I felt a cold gun pressed against my side as it slid up my shirt.

"Why, if it isn't Luffy." The voice was deep and I knew it was him. The gun pulled away and he pointed forward and I about grabbed it, but I was too late as Jim was shot with a silencer.

"You bast-!" My mouth was covered and he dragged me into my home and shut the door.

"Now, now… If you would have just given me the necklace."

"I can't get it off, you ass!" I had said with my voice heard by a muffle.

"Then you should have just willingly came with me." He dragged me to my living room as he did this; I reached up and grabbed his ears. "Oi! What the Hell are you doing?" He asked me and tried to pull away. I could feel them.

"The key…" I muttered and tried to take them from him, but was soon was pushed off.

"Key?" He asked out and I gazed to his ear as I couldn't see it.

"Damn it…" I muttered before diving to my end table to quickly take out a gun. I aimed at him from behind a chair. "Hand over the earrings." I told him and he glared to me with a gun towards me.

"Hand over the necklace!" He shouted at me and we stayed at our spots.

"AAAAHHHHH!" We looked to my door as a woman screamed. "Jim! Oh gosh! Jim!" The woman shouted next and then the neighbors started opening their doors.

"Shit!" I hissed and the green haired man quickly ran for me and I shot off a round before getting pinned.

"Call the cops!" Someone shouted and I struggled to get free.

"Don't speak." The gun was put to my throat and you could hear it cling to my necklace. He grabbed it and looked confused. "What the-?" The door began resounding with a knock.

"Luffy? Are you okay in there, neighbor?" I wanted to look innocent so I said the only thing I could think of.

"Help!" I shouted and the green haired man glared to me. "I'm at gunpoint!"

"Shut the hell up!" The gun hit my temple and I yelped.

"Someone call the cops quickly!" My neighbor stated and I knew I made the man above me mad.

"You're coming with me." I reached for my end table and pushed a button.

"We are on our way, Luffy-san." The voice belonged to Franky and I felt my wrists gripped.

"No choice." They were tied and I tried to get free as I could hear sirens getting closer and people trying to open my door. I was lifted over his shoulder and kept there as I growled out. "Chopper 83, I'm ready. Second floor window, 3 clicks to the left from the corner I was dropped off." He spoke out and opened one of my windows and got on the little balcony.

"Come down from there." I heard the cops speak out and then again. "Release the hostage." A helicopter appeared and suddenly we were sailing away from my building. Shots were fired as it was clinking off the chopper.

"Mission complete." The man said, or so he thought.

"Luffy!" An intercom went off from another helicopter that was by us. I looked to see Franky and Usopp with a gun in their hands with Nami directing the helicopter. They began shooting at the helicopter as I felt us being pulled up by the ladder.

I tried to get lose, but it wasn't helping that much. I wanted to get the earrings, not become captured; though it almost seemed impossible not to get captured. He was stronger than me and seemed to be more skilled, with maybe a couple more years on him. This just goes to show that I am not the greatest Hitman in the area, just in my team who is in the area. I was thrown onto the metal of the helicopter as I saw the man pull a gun out to shoot. I kicked him and he glared to me as he soon held me down by sitting on me.

I sat up and headed butted him, making him furious and pull something out of his pocket and putting a pill in his mouth. His hand grasped my chin roughly before I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened and I struggled to get out of the hold as I felt his tongue push through my lips, catching me off guard. I felt the pill on my tongue and pushed it back, but he pulled back and covered my mouth and began to rub my throat. I shook my head as I was not swallowing it. I stuck it in my cheek area and he growled at me before I felt blood splatter on my face.

"Ah, shit!" He shouted and grasped his arm as he got shot.

"Zoro-san, are you okay?" I heard the pilot ask out and I finally knew his name.

"Yeah, get us out of he-ah!" I pushed forward and head butted him again as I got up and ran out the helicopter. "You little-!" Is all I heard as I was soaring down to the ground. "You shit!" I turned and saw him fall after me.

"Leave me alone." I shouted and felt his arm grab a hold of mine and h pulled me to him as he popped out his parachute and began soaring to the ground.

"Fucking idiot." He muttered out as we soon landed on the streets, pulling a cord to release the parachute off of him and he ran up to a car and opened the door to pull someone out and threw me to the passenger side. He got in and began screeching off as sirens began appearing behind us.

I watched him as he breathed hard out and his showing skin glistened all from his sweat. His arm muscles flexed as he took a sharp turn. It was amazing to watch another hitman do his work, even if it meant death. I felt myself smile as I remembered many times coming close to death. I soon reached into my pocket and held out my cell phone to him.

He looked to it and let his eyebrow rise. "What?" He asked me and I snorted at him.

"Tracker. You should always check the victim's pockets for any type of tracker." I told him and he glanced to me with a look before grasping it and throwing it out the half open window. As he did so, I noticed blood glistening on his abdomen as well. I blinked in surprise as I was so concerned for him and was helping him. I looked ahead to the road. "Take a left. If you go right you will be going in a circle." I told him and he didn't seem to doubt me as he went left. "Then right, you will come to a housing area which will lead you on the outskirts. If you can out run them you will reach a warehouse or two on the way where you can rest or go on." I told him as he turned right into the housing area.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked me out loud and I sat up and felt my face overcome with a confused façade.

"I'm not even sure." I told him and looked back to see the cops on our trail. "Roll my window down and cut these restraints off. I can get them to back up a bit."

"No."

"We will never get far enough."

Zoro seemed to think about it for just a minute before pulling out a knife from under his shirtsleeve. He cut my restraints and put the knife back as he kept driving. I pulled up my pant leg and it showed off a gun as I pulled it out. The next thing I did was to pull up my other pant leg and showed a flash bang. I set my flash bang on the dashboard as I looked back and waited for the window to go completely down. I stuck my arm out and began shooting at them. They were caught off guard as I did so.

Without another thought, they began shooting back as I took out a tire on a car. I took out two more before I felt my arm shot. I yelped and pulled my arm in as I grasped it. "Fuck." I hissed out before seeing cars coming ahead of us in the distance. I put my gun on the floorboard and grabbed my flash bang. "There is a road up here on your left. We have to take it." I told him and grasped my flash bang tight as I took the ring out as the cops were near. I threw it and covered Zoro's eyes.

"What the hell?"

"Trust me!" I shouted and the flash went off as I was turning the wheel. I released his eyes as he took control. I grasped my eyes with a whine as it hurts every time. I let my arm rest on my lap as it was throbbing from the gun wound. My gun was now in my other hand as I kept my eyes shut for a bit.

"We lost them." He told me and I opened my eyes only to feel dizzy, but then it cleared up. I nodded softly before he pulled off to the side and turned the car off. "We walk."

"Sounds good." I stated and got out with a slow step and began moving forward as he soon was joining beside me. We walked a good two miles before stopping at an abandoned warehouse. There was some hay randomly in the corner, but it was old and close enough to comfort. He sat down and I put my gun away before pulling out a roll of bandage out of my pocket. I moved over to Zoro and looked to him seriously. "Show me your wound." I told him and he glared at me before sighing and stripping his shirt. I began wrapping the wound tightly before dressing his arm wound. It took up the whole roll, but it was alright. I sat to the side, far enough away to make him feel comfortable.

"What about you?" He asked me and I merely shrugged.

"I will be alright." I told him and he blinked at me for a second before getting up.

"Give me your arm." I did and he took out a bandana and began wrapping my arm up. "Now we are good." He sat on the hay and laid back. "Wake me if something happens." He told me and fell right asleep. I chuckled with a smile as I felt myself having fun; even though I knew he was going to still take me away, I was okay with it.

Maybe it's because of my head wound?


	3. Chapter 3

**I got chapter 3 finished. I know, you are thinking "What the hell woman? They were enemies and now they help each other?" Well this chapter is going to explain a lot, so pay attention. I hope it will answer any confusing questions.**

**Franky: My poor Hitman! Taken from me!**

**Robin: *giggles* I'm sure everything shall be fine.**

**Franky: Easy for you to say! **

**Let's continue, shall we?**

**Robin: Please review! We love reading them, especially since it motivates our Writer-san.**

**Franky: That was SUPA!**

**On with the chappie!**

* * *

><p>I found myself awaking from a nap and saw that it was pitch dark outside. I got up and stretched before hearing an odd sound outside. I neared the wall and put my ear against it.<p>

"Gas them." I heard the whisper and tore off the bandana as I went to Zoro and tied it around his mouth and nose. I knew dry blood was on it, but it was better than nothing.

The gas began to fill my nostrils and I coughed a bit before picking up Zoro and throwing him on my shoulder as I took my gun out. My lung were filled and I knew it was poisonous and the more you move, the more it spreads. I had no choice and kept moving, I kicked open a door and ran for the wood line. A shot hit my shoulder blade and I choked on the gas still in my lungs and tried to run faster. I found a river and saw a little cave and went for it. I climbed some rocks before putting Zoro down and rolling him into it. I crawled after him and soon pulled a rock to cover the cave, making a camouflage scene. I crawled to Zoro with gasps and wheezes as my lungs hurt and I coughed out to taste blood. I lied down and saw my vision start to go fuzzy.

I heard a light cough and groan as I knew he was waking up. I heard shuffling before he seemed to sound confused with his words of, "What the hell?" I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I whined as he moved my shoulder blade before coughing roughly. "Luffy?"

"Zeo-rro…" I choked out his name and I felt him move his hand to my head as I was sweating and must be warm.

"What happened?" He asked out and shifted so his other hand touched my hip.

"Gaass." I stated out and coughed roughly and his hand moved to my mouth and he did a slight gasp as he felt the blood.

"Shit! Why didn't you wake me?" I shook my head weakly and closed my eyes softly. "Hey, Luffy, stay with me. I don't know what the gas was and I don't know where you are wounded." He moved away and I gazed to the end of the cave as he began crawling towards it into the moonlight. He seemed to peek out, I think. I couldn't tell with my vision. "Black ops." He whispered out and came back in. He grabbed my feet and dragged me into the moonlight. "Oh man…" He seemed to search his pockets and pulled out something. "Queen? Are you there Queen?" He whispered out and waited as the radio was turned down low.

"Silent Knight is that you?" I heard a woman's voice come through.

"Yeah, I am stuck in a dire situation. Luffy has poisonous gas in his lungs and is purple, coughing up blood, and is wounded. Not to mention I am wounded." He stated out and she hummed lightly.

"What is your location?" She asked out and I felt a hand rest upon my head.

"Out, Blue, Six, Gray." He spoke out and got an understanding.

"On our way, Queen out." The radio cut out and I heard a click as he turned it off.

"Stay with me." He told me and I coughed lightly as it was getting harder to even breathe.

"Zooreo…" I tried to say it to try and tell him of my breathing, but I think he got it.

"I can try and help, but I don't know. Breathe all the way out." He told me and I did before feeling him press his lips against mine and pushing air into my lungs. My eyes snapped open as the air stung. He pulled away and I coughed roughly. It echoed lightly and he covered my mouth in mid cough. I grasped his hand to move it as it hurt not to cough. "Sorry, they will hear us." I felt tears form and fall down my cheeks as I couldn't breathe. He released my mouth as a helicopter was just outside. "They're here!" I coughed out and I tried to breathe in. I grasped Zoro with a struggling breath. "Come on." He picked me up and carried me out as I was handed over onto the chopper. "We gotta get him to the doctor!" I heard him shout and felt lips on mine as air was pushed in again. I grasped his shirt as he pulled away. I felt some air coming into my airway.

"Double time!" I heard someone shout before my vision faded and I let my conscious slip a little at a time.

"Luffy? Luffy!" All I remember is lips attaching to mine to push in air before slipping away.

Beep.

Beep.

That's all I could hear when I started to awake.

Beep.

It continued on as I let my eyes slowly open.

Beep.

I gazed around the room as I felt an air mask on my face as it gave me air.

Beep.

I looked over to my left and saw an IV in my hand as it gave me a clear liquid.

Beep.

I looked to my right to see a sleeping Zoro.

Beep-Beep.

I glared to the monitor as it gave away my heartbeat. I gazed again to Zoro as he seemed to have a strained look on his face.

"Zoro." I breathed out and he opened one eye to look upon me.

"You're awake." He stated and let his other eye open as he leaned forward. He looked to the heart monitor as it played out my heartbeat.

Beep-Beep.

I felt my cheeks grow with heat as it was being annoying. "Take that thing off of me." I told him and watched a smirk grow on Zoro.

"Why? It gives me an advantage." He drew closer and I remembered how soft his lips were for some random reason.

Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep.

"Stop it!" I told him and felt his hand smooth back my hair as he kept smirking.

"Someone grow a crush?" Heat filled my face and the heart monitor didn't help.

"No I didn't!" I told him and he removed the mask on my mouth. "Oi!" I told him before feeling his lips right above mine.

"Are you sure?" The monitor played my racing heart before I pulled away with a slap to his face. "Oi!"

"You stole my first kiss!" I shouted at him while sitting up. I felt the pain go through my shoulder and hissed out.

"Wait… You have never kissed anyone until recently?" I felt myself become silent as he seemed to figure out this information. "Is that why you are falling for me?"

"I am not falling for you, you jer-ah!" My hand slipped and I fell back and tried to turn so I didn't land on the metal bar with my injured shoulder blade. I felt a hand rest in the middle of my back as I was held up.

"You sure?" My heart thumped and I looked away with a pout.

"I am not falling for you!" I told him with a serious face as I glared to him. He merely smirked and drew closer.

"We will see." His other hand pulled my head forward as his lips hit mine again. It wasn't to feed me some pill or give me air, it was for no bad reason or even good. I felt a smile form on his lips and I started pushing against him. He merely had moved me so he could lay me down with him pressing against me. My heart began racing again as his lips were soft.

Something hot and wet went against my lips and I was shocked that his tongue was the cause. I pushed and tried to resist. "I am not fa-mnh!" His tongue was in my mouth! It felt so weird, but yet so good. His tongue rubbed against mine and I shuddered.

His hand grabbed mine and led it to reach around his neck. My other hand followed and I couldn't resist the fact that I wanted more. He gave me more as he pressed deeper and began searching my mouth. I felt a little moan leave my throat as it felt good. He pulled his lips away and was trailing them against my chin to my neck. "Z-Zoro?" I asked as he let his teeth sink into my neck, making me lightly yelp with a groan.

My hands gripped his shirt as I began to shake with some type of excitement. Then I felt his tongue line from the bite mark to my earlobe and he began sucking on it. My body did a slight movement as it felt good. I felt his hand move down my shirtless torso to my hip to lightly move his hand to my lower back. I felt my boxer bane get moved and then his rough hand squeezed my ass cheek.

"Ah! Zoro!" I stated up as I was shocked, scared, excited, and other emotions mixed in one, but I was mostly confused! "Nh, what are you-?" His mouth had moved and his tongue began to flick at my nipple. I felt my body arch as my hands moved to my pillow and I gripped. A gasp left my mouth as his hand on my ass moved to my stomach before sliding down. "Huh? No!" I pulled my legs together and moved them up as I moved my hands to grab his shoulders. "What are you doing?" His eyes peered up at me as they were glazed over with lust and his other hand grasped the necklace.

"You're mine." The voice was deep and almost demonic sounding. I felt fear overcome me as he began to scare me. He moved up and pulled me forward by my necklace as he deeply kissed me. I tried to resist, but it was getting hard to even do that. His other hand slipped in and I felt my boyhood get grasped roughly. My stomach began to flutter as I felt a moan come from my mouth in between us kissing.

"Roronoa Zoro!" A shout resounded through the room and the said man stopped everything. He seemed to slip out of his haze and he gazed at me before realizing what he was doing.

Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep.

My face was heated and I had my legs closed around his arm to stop his terrorizing hand. He seemed to be slightly in a stupor before beginning to pull away. I whined lightly as he released me and my breathing was a light wheeze.

"Terrorizing the poor thing!" The voice of a woman was coming closer as I saw a newspaper hit the top of his head.

"Oi! What the hell? Don't hit me!" Zoro growled out and turned to the woman. I pulled the covers over me in a quick motion and hid under them.

"You were scaring the poor thing." I heard her say and then the air stiffened lightly. "Anyways, here is his food. If I come here again with you on him, I am getting a harder object to hit you with." Her heels hit the floor as she left the room and shut the door.

"Damn, woman." I heard him grumble and then sighed out. "Hey… Luffy." I slowly peaked out with my eyes and looked upon him. "I didn't mean to. I mean… I don't even know why I kept advancing." He scratched the back of his head before holding out the tray. "You need to eat, so come out. I won't do it again or at least try not to." I blinked before slowly coming out from underneath and sitting up. I saw him looked to my neck with slight surprise snapping out of it and letting me have my tray.

I ate in silence as Zoro watched me. He seemed to be lost in his own little world as he only stared at me. I felt myself blush as he kept looking at me. I finished my food and held the tray in front of him. He snapped out of it for a second before taking it and setting it to the side. He went back to gazing at me and let a slight haze go over him. I blinked before he reached forward and grasped the necklace, with a slight miss, and held it. He got up and looked to my face and leaned in. I felt his lips lightly touch mine and then pull back. I felt my face turn red with shyness as he kept his gaze on me. He pulled me closer and kissed me again, but for a bit longer before pulling away. It almost seemed like he was trying to do something; trying to get me in a trance or something.

"Pandora." His eyes changed into a glazed haze and I felt my eyes widened as I felt my heart fill with heat as I felt different.

"Sir Noah." My voice felt different and I looked up in wonder why I knew the name or even called him that.

"I was worried that I would never see you again, my princess." He told me and I felt like something was taking over my body.

"But I knew you would come back to me, my knight!" I told him and my hands took a hold of his face. "I have waited for centuries for when we could meet again."

"As I have searched centuries for you! Finally, no one can take you away from me. Not even the king!" He told me and I felt some control come back over me.

"I am losing control." I said as the man soon looked around and then back at me.

"No, don't leave me." He kissed me and I reacted back by kissing him.

"Then make love to me!" I couldn't believe what left my lips as I held onto Zoro.

"I tried to earlier, but it seemed futile."

"I have control now." I told him and he crawled a top of me.

"Then I will take you, even if you are in this form." He told me and took the blanket off of me and let his hand line my hips. "You're mine." Zoro's eyes glistened as I felt my boxers being pulled down.

"Keep kissing me or I might lose control!" Even though the words left my mouth, I tried to get away. The lips hit mine and I felt the sensation of lust begin to flow through my body. My boxers were pulled off and I felt myself lightly freak as my member was touched. The pressure in my mind was keeping me away from taking control. I felt the moan voice out as he began to pump me slowly. His lips pulled away and I began gasping out as it felt so good. He pulled his hand away from my penis as he licked his fingers.

"Hurry, Sir Noah." I spoke out and felt a digit slide into me and I tightened around it as it felt weird. Lips covered mine as I whined from being stretched with another digit. With only a few more slides in and out of me he pulled them out. He kept kissing me as I heard him rustle around. During a breath of air I tried to win over control. "Hurry! I'm losing control!" I felt something right at my entrance and I freaked out completely. "No, N-o-a-h!" I was getting control slowly, but too late as I felt his cock slide halfway into me. "AAHHH! ZORO!" I screamed with tears in my eyes as he had torn me. I sobbed out as he seemed to continue.

"Come back, princess!" His lips touched mine and control was getting harder again. I pushed away with another scream as he was all the way in. I kept sobbing as it hurt and felt lips try to comfort me by kissing my neck and then my lips. I calmed a little at a time and he began to move. I whined with a groan as he kept moving. "Pandora, take control." He whispered and I faded out of control.

"I am back, Noah." I whispered out with a smile and moaned as he began to pick up on speed.

"I love you." He stated out while gripping my hip and the other lining my face.

"I love you, too." I told him and moaned as he began to hit harder. He lifted my leg for deeper penetration and hit right on the spot making me moan. "Oh yes, Noah!" I stated out and he kept going as I felt like I had half control. "Mmn, Zoro…" I whispered and he seemed to snap out of it and looked upon me. "No, Noah, come back."

"Noah, hah? …Luffy?" He asked out in confusion and my control bubbled up as I looked to him with panting breaths.

"Zoro…" I whispered as I felt my peak soon. "I'm… close…" I whispered and he looked down and gripped my hip and gritted his teeth.

"Might as well finish." He whispered out and began to ride me harder. I moaned out and gripped his shirt harder as I felt my back arch.

"I'm… coming!" I told him out loud and he blocked my tip. "Mmn, no, so close."

"I'm not there yet." He told me with a look and began assaulting again. My eyes widened as he kept hitting my prostate over and over again.

"Please, I got to, ha!" I moaned deeply with heavy panting as all I needed was release.

"Almost there." He pounded harder into me and I cringed in slight pain.

"Zoro!" I shouted up as I just couldn't last anymore. He released me and I spilled all over my stomach and chest as I moaned deeply. I felt his warm seed fill me, making me shudder in some type of bliss.

"Luffy… what happened?" He asked me with a pant and began sliding out of me. I felt myself cringe in pain as he did so.

"I think you tore me." I told him in a whisper and he looked down to see and had a slightly shocked look.

"Hold on, I will help you." He told me and got up to search through drawers as also was pulling up his pants.

"You're Sir Noah." I told him and he paused lightly as I continued. "I'm Pandora." I told him and he grabbed a rag before going to a sink in the room. "They are lovers from long ago, who each died without their love. The earrings were a gift from Pandora as the necklace is a gift from Noah. Their souls transferred into the objects in hope to find their love." I watched as he lifted my leg lightly and began cleaning me as I let out a groan.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I'm Pandora…" I grunted out as she tried to take control. "We control bodies to be with one another and when they die, we are found a new owner. Luckily Noah found a container he can have complete control over."

"Oi!" Zoro stated and I grasped my head.

"My container is so pesky." I stated out for her as she was using me. "So hard to control." I let out a grunt and my face scrunched up as I tried to take control. I felt some soothing gel run along my wounded area and I sighed in bliss. "I won't let her have her way with me." I spoke out as I suppressed her for now. My boxers were slid back on and I felt a hand grab mine. "From the first time you let your lips touch mine, we began to lose control and help out each other." I told him and looked to him as he soaked in the information.

"I figured, because I probably would have not jumped after you." He told me truthfully as he wiped my stomach off.

"I wouldn't have helped you out of there." I told him and we seemed to understand the situation. "We need to get these off." I pondered out and looked to him as he nodded.

"We can ask my boss, she knows a lot of history." He told me and I nodded.

"Yeah, you go get her or talk to her. I will stay here." I told him and he looked to me with a frown.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He told me and I lightly smiled.

"I know." He got up and paused to lean down and kiss my lips before walking to the doorway. I felt my hand touch my lips as I couldn't believe he did that without being under control of Noah.

Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep.


	4. Please Read

**Attention Readers!**

I really hate to say it, but I am officially going on Hiatus.

That's right, I am finally admitting it after being in denial about keeping up. For those who want to know (hear my excuses, haha) continue to read if not; sorry its short, promise.

Well, I had my baby in July (yup, yup thats right) and thought "meh, it will be alright for a while longer". Weeeeellll, she slept most of the time and still does, but she is going through a mommy phase and now I don't have the latest word document since I got a new laptop (present, thank goodness!) and well money is being used for bills. Not only that but we are moving very soon and will be real tight on money since job changing and whatnot.

Now just because things are happening does not mean I wil completely give up. Typing is my passion and will forever be, but it may be a while to come back here especially. I haven't been kept up to date with One Piece and Blue Exorcist so I have no inspiration (unless from a video game but I have been stuck on Minecraft and Farming Simulation when I have the time).

It's hard to ask, but don't give up on me completely. I do want to come back, I love the fanfiction community; everyone is brilliant and I hate to leave for a while, but I need to. I may post a chapter here and there, but it will be well over six months before I may attempt to come back (yes it will be a while).

So still keep an eye out and enjoy what I can provide!

Thank you all for such great support and love! (Sorry for any gramatical errors, using WordPad)

Until again, my lovelies! Muah!


End file.
